


home

by DlBELLA



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: But they don’t know it, Families of Choice, Firehouse 118 Family Feels (9-1-1 TV), Firehouse 118 as Family (9-1-1 TV), Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Team as Family, and married, buck and eddie r in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: A family moment with the 118 leads to Buck and Eddie having a bit of a more personal moment between them.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Christopher Diaz & Henrietta “Hen” Wilson, Christopher Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	home

**Author's Note:**

> FOR DYLAN!!! he tweeted “ buck and christopher visiting eddie at work but the alarm goes off and he kisses buck goodbye w/o actually realizing what he just did” ily dyl /p <3 mwah
> 
> “cause wherever you are is home” -catie turner, home <3

Buck never had a reason to use his days off. They piled up for a while causing Bobby to constantly mention them, knowing Buck needed a break. But the young man just pushed him away, knowing he didn’t have anything else but work. Hen took days off for things like anniversaries with Karen or days to take care of Danny when he was sick or had something for school. Chimney used them for Tatiana when they were still together and also spent some for getting sick or going through surgery.

Abby was the first exception for Buck, he used a few days he had to help her with her mom or say goodbye to her when she went to the airport. After she left, they began piling up again which his captain sighed at. Then Eddie and Christopher walked into his life.

When Buck met Christopher, they clicked immediately. Carla was there to watch him but if she was busy with family or anything else, Buck quickly offered to spend the day with Chris. Eddie was quick to object saying he could do it instead, but Bobby and Buck both stopped him. The former saw the way Buck lit up when he was with Chris.

So his holidays began to be used for better reasons than Abby such as attending anything Chris had for school or when Chris had a school holiday, they would go to the aquarium, library, zoo, or anywhere like that. Eddie always melted when he came home to see the two curled up on the couch together.

One day as Chris had a school holiday, he wanted to come up to the fire station to see his dad and the rest of the fire family. Buck agreed after he called Bobby to make sure it was okay. He also told his captain not to tell Eddie they were coming, hoping for a pleasant surprise.

Buck and Chris walked into the fire station, the former holding the latter’s hand tightly. Bobby noticed them first from the second floor, waving and smiling softly at the two. Hen and Chimney came up behind him, their eyes brightening as they landed on the two. 

Hen quickly ran over and picked up Eddie from the couch, dragging him over. His eyes widened and a smile took over his face as his favorite boys came into view. Buck and Chris made their way over to the stairs to see their family and Buck let Chris walk up the stairs, knowing how independent he was nowadays.

“What a nice surprise.” Bobby teased, a smile adorning his kind features. Hen and Chimney ran over to Chris, talking to him and asking how he was. Eddie slapped his best friend softly on the back. “I needed to see him today. Thank you.” 

Buck softly grinned. “Of course, man. It was his idea anyway. He missed the rest of his family.” Eddie softened at the implication that Buck was part of Chris’ family; he was right about that.

For a while, the firefam relaxed with Chris. Bobby made the kid food while Chimney finished cleaning up the kitchen. Eddie, Buck, and Hen supervised Chris while he waited for food and then ate. But their fun was halted as the alarm soon went off.

Chimney pouted but ran off to the trucks with Hen, Bobby following suit after he said goodbye to Christopher. Eddie was wearing a frown but said goodbye to his son as well. Before he left, he went over and quickly pecked Buck on the lips. “See you both later. Be good.”

Buck stood there, a hand to his lips as he stared wide-eyed after Eddie. Chris just giggled, “finally.”


End file.
